callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A1
The M16A1 is an Assault Rifle found in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) , Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The M16A1 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as one of the five rifles in game. It is fully automatic, and has a 30 round magazine, high power, low recoil, but suffers from poor hipfire accuracy. It has arguably good but a bit obstructive iron sights. In the campaign, the M16A1 is capable of one-shot kills on recruit difficulty, showing its high power. On higher difficulties, the M16A1 becomes a two-shot kill, though considering that it has a 30 round magazine, it's still extremely powerful. It's usually found with no attachments, though it's possible to find it with a Scope or M203. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M16A1 it is one of the pre-unlocked weapons in game, and 150 kills with it will unlock the Scoped M16. 100 headshots with any weapon will unlock the Grenade Launcher for it. Zombie Mode In Zombie mode, it can be purchased for 2500 points in the second room with no attachments, or in the third room for 7500 points. The scoped version can be found in the Mystery box. It is the most expensive gun in zombie mode. It also has good stopping power as it takes around half a mag to kill one Zombie or three headshots, at lower levels, however. it starts losing its power around level 8. Gallery File:M16A1_BODS.jpg|The M16 File:M16A1 Scope BODS.png|M16 with a Scope File:M16A1_Inventory BODS.jpg|The M16's inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile The M16A1 is Bennet's default weapon. It cannot be traded for another weapon, except when the player is controlling any other characters or using a mounted weapon. It has very low damage, often taking one magazine to take down one enemy, but has a very quick reload. The player will never run out of ammo, eliminating the need to seek ammunition. It is heavily recommended to fire it either behind cover or running and gunning. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M16A1 appears in Black Ops II as the Colt M16A1. It appears in the campaign and Zombies modes. Campaign The Colt M16A1 is fully-automatic in campaign. It appears in the mission Suffer with Me, where it is used by U.S. Army Rangers. It retains the same model and reloading animations as the M16 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombies The Colt M16A1 can be purchased for 1200 points in the tunnel between the bus depot and the diner area. It functions almost identically to the M16 in Call of Duty: Black Ops, retaining it's three-round burst fire mode from the first game and outputting around the same amout of damage-per-shot as before. When upgraded, it once again becomes the Skullcrusher. Like all the non-2025 weapons, it cannot be upgraded more than once. M16 Third Person BOII.png|The Colt M16A1 seen in the world reveal trailer. M16 Third Person 2 BOII.png|A soldier holding a Colt M16A1. Guy holding M16 BOII.png|Alex Mason holding a Colt M16A1 while pushing Manuel Noriega to the wall. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Weapons of Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons